


A Rose For Harriet

by Memento_vitae (orphan_account)



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Gen, Genderswap Harry Potter, Multi, Other, snarry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2018-09-11 11:20:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8977552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Memento_vitae
Summary: What if Harry Potter had been born with something different in his pants and named Harriet Potter ? Would it change the course of history in the wizarding world ? Would it take back the fates of others and change them ? It certainly would !





	

**Author's Note:**

> Omg here it is !!! Please remember to leave a comment for love and kudos as well !!!! Please enjoy

On July 31, 1980 Lily Potter laid on a bed at St Mungos completely exhausted , feeling like she had just been trampled by a stampede of trolls. She was filled to the brim , with happiness , as she held her little baby girl in her arms only born minutes ago. James Potter had been ushered into the room again by one of the healers after James rushed out of the room about to faint from the sight that was his wife giving birth. But as he got close he could see tufts of red hair poking out of the tightly wrapped blanket in his wife's arm that held their child , his child.

"Its a girl ?" He asked and leaned in , watching completely mesmerizing as the baby girl rubbed her eyes and yawned. They finally opened to showcase those vibrant verdant hued, almond shaped eyes. When she caught sight of James she let out a screech which caused James to back away and Lily to laugh.

"She's not a dementor sweetheart , just a bit hungry I suppose" she said lowering the top of the dressing gown the healers fit her in. She shifted the baby girl in her arms so she could latch on properly, once she did lily winced.

"mm , that'll take some time to get use to, feels a bit odd" she murmured.

"Ay save some for me too you greedy little thing" James said in a fake scowl making Lily laugh out loud again , she shook her head at James antics.

"So...what'll we name her than , we had settled on Harry if it was a boy but never expected a girl..." He leaned his chin on his palm while he watched Lily gaze at their daughter with such loving eyes it was almost to much for him to contain.

"all the women in my family are named after flowers or plants , its a tradition and I want to keep it alive'' she said looking a bit distracted "Rose..." she whispered and the little girl opened her eyes slightly ,as if wondering why she was suddenly disturbed from her meal and nap , before closing them again' still suckling.

"Its settled ! Harriet Rose !" James grinned from ear to ear. Lily on the other hand rolled her eyes.

"Why must it be Harriet , I though we'd gone for Rose as the first name?" She asked with a slight irritated tone.

"Because if it was a boy it would have been Harry James Potter so now it must be Harriet Rose Potter , to honour her mums flower thing as well as daddy" he explained , close enough to sound like a child.

"tradition" she muttered under her breath.

There was a knock from the door which made Lily carefully unlatch Harriet from her nipple which made her show her clear dislike of the whole choice , Harriet let out a loud wail of displeasure. James opened the door to let in the rest of his friends. Sirius's arms where filled with toys , Remus carried balloons that flashed around in different colors, while Peter scurried behind them ,empty handed.

"Just in time !" James said excited and went over to hug each of them. Lily watched while rocking Harriet , trying to calm the grumpy child.

Sirius looked over James shoulder, his eyes widening into saucers.

"MERLINS SAGGY LEFT TIT!" Sirius bellowed making the calming baby go back to shrieking.

"dammit Sirius, I had just gotten her to calm down" Lily sighed and kept moving Harriet in her arms. "I can barley get her to calm down" Sirius gave her a sorry look before inching over with the other marauders.

"You said 'her' I thought you had a boy ?" Sirius said looking down at more masculine toys in his arms.

"Perhaps you should listen to what your friends say to you...." another voice said from the door. They all looked over to see the taller man dressed in what seemed a suit , hair still hanging to his shoulders , nose hooked as always.

"They never specified..." Severus said slowly making his way over.

"Snivellus...." growled Sirius , his face falling into a scowl.

"Nobody invited you you grea-" James was interrupted by Lily.

"I invited him...." She said looking over at the five men. She reached her hand out to Severus who nervously took it. In his other hand he held a small yellow bear with a red bow. "Sorry Severus..." Lily whispered.

"Its fine but....You're holding her wrong" Lily raised a brow.

"What do you mean ?" She asked and let go of his hand to shift Harriet in her arms.

"Her head is supposed to be supported and your arms around and under her body , not just around" He explained slowly , feeling a bit awkward. Sirius and James watched in distaste.

"How did you know all that ? Don't tell me you read a book" She laughed softly moving Harriet in her arms the right way to get the girl comfortable.

"No I just had younger cousins" he placed the bear on the bed beside Lily.

"I'm sorry I can't stay longer , I really must go , I have an interview with Dumbledore" He said his eyes filled with pride. "Perhaps I'll be her Professor one day" He gazed down at the red headed girl who began to get sleepy again.

"Its Harriet Rose..." Lily said smiling softly. Severus nodded shyly before patting Lily on the shoulder and leaving in quick steps.

"Thank Merlin he left !" Sirius spoke up first "Now let me get a good look at my niece" he dropped all the toys to the ground and was followed by the rest. Lily glared at them.

"Well be quiet won't you ?'' she asked "I just got her to sleep again , after you all have been waking her up"

Remus let out a soft chuckle and looked up at Lily.

"She looks like you , almost every thing about her except her hair, its the messy Potter type" James raised a brow but strode over to the other side of Lily and sat on the edge.

"Look at her , she's perfect , just like her daddy" he cooed and earned himself a smack to the head.  
  
All was not as it seemed , not a week had passed before the poor Potter family went into hiding. They had been warned that Voldemort was trying to find them, or better said , their daughter. They didn't know that soon enough their family would be torn apart. And so it was made into truth when Halloween rolled around. Everything had seemed calm until the dark lord fell upon them and both Lily and James Potter where murdered in green light. The only one who survived was their little red headed girl.  
Harriet was taken away that night and left at the door step of the Dursleys. You should have heard Petunias scream the morning she came across Harriet.

 


End file.
